


Totally Sonic

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless sonic screwdriver smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

Jack woke up alone, naked, and tied spread eagle to a very comfortable bed. This was not a position he had a problem with. If only he could remember how he'd ended up there. The last thing he remembered was Rose heading off the bed, and asking the Doctor for one last dance before he did the same. Then, this.  
  
"You insulted my sonic screwdriver."  
  
Well. Not so alone after all. He looked around the darkened room and met the Doctors eyes. The other man leaned against to wall, arms folded across his chest; Shadows played across his face.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"In the middle of a crisis, no less." He crossed the room to stand beside the bed, Jack's eyes tracking him the whole way. "Really not your smartest move today, _Captain._ "  
  
Jack shivered at the way the word rolled off his tongue and the Doctor smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"I need to know," the Doctor continued, "That you're not going to question me during the next emergency."  
  
"I won't," Jack found himself saying without thought. He realised it was true, even though he'd only known the man a day.  
  
"Of course you won't," the Doctor said dismissively. "I wouldn't have let you stay if I thought you would."  
  
"Oh." Jack thought about that for a moment, then lightly tugged at the bonds holding his arms. "Then what's with the bondage? Not that I'm complaining," he added with his most charming grin, "But if you wanted me naked so badly, you could have just asked."  
  
"Now where would be the fun in that?" The Doctor asked, with a predatory grin that made Jack's cock twitch to watch. He chuckled. "That's what I thought."  
  
He rocked back on his heels and looked Jack over, eyes raking over his body from head to toe. Jack squirmed under his gaze, and the Doctor chuckled again. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and twirled it in his fingers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It has over one thousand functions," he said after a moment. "Let's see if we can't find one you approve of."

"Okay." 

The Doctor trailed the tip of the sonic screwdriver down Jack's chest, causing the other man to shiver. "Kinky bastard."  
  
"Yep," Jack grinned. "That a problem?"  
  
He pretended to consider it. "Nope," he said finally, flicking the screwdriver on with his thumb; it hummed slightly and he retraced his path across Jack's chest. Jack arched into the sensation, still meeting the Doctor's eyes.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I thought you might like it." He ran the screwdriver in small circles around Jack's quickly tightening nipple. "Here's what's going to happen, Captain," he said, switching his attention to the other one. "I'm going to sit here and play with your body until you can't even form the words to beg me to let you come. And then, I'm going to do it again. Any objections?"  
  
The Doctor's words, combined with his tone, left Jack's eyes unfocused, his mouth dry, and his cock hard. He shook his head and swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. The Doctor smirked.  
  
Jack hadn't been able to get this innovative in quite a while. The life of an on-the-run con-man didn't exactly leave the time, especially while hiding out in primitive Earth cities. Rules and regulations didn't sit well with him, but all he'd managed were a few quick fumbles, nothing beyond the vanilla.  
  
He was vaguely aware that the Doctor had started to talk again. "What?"  
  
The Doctor frowned down at him. "You stopped listening to me."  
  
"Sorry," he grinned. "Won't happen again."  
  
"It had better not. I can't have you swanning off into danger because you're too distracted to hear me tell you to stay put." His thumb moved again and the sensation against Jack's skin tripled. He jerked forward, moaning. The Doctor ran the screwdriver over his torso, tracing strange symbols into his skin.  
  
"What-?" He tried, but was cut off by another moan.  
  
"That would be telling." He paused over one particular erogenous zone just to watch Jack squirm. "So sensitive," he murmured, returning his concentration to Jack's nipples.  
  
"I'm a sensitive sort of guy," Jack managed, lifting his head off the pillow for a just second.  
  
"And still capable of speech," the Doctor said pointedly, dragging the tip of the screwdriver down Jack's thigh. "I can't imagine the middle of the Blitz was an atmosphere conducive to this sort of thing. Bombs falling everywhere, Time Agency on the way. Anyone you met could have been an enemy."  
  
"Sometime the danger's half the fun." He shifted his hips in an attempt to make some sort of contact between the screwdriver and his cock, bu the Doctor simply returned his attention to tracing patterns on his chest.  
  
"That's a token protest."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, head falling back. The Doctor took that opportunity to focus the screwdriver on his neck.  
  
"I'll bet," the Doctor remarked casually. "That you could come just from this. A quick fuck in an abandoned room, that's what you got, isn't it? That's it? Quick, easy... I'm describing you, here, by the way." The insult went completely over Jack's lust addled brain, but it was unlikely he'd have objected. He leaned in close to Jack's ear. "And the ladies of that era aren't much better, are they? Oh, sure, they're good, but they're too simple for a man like you. How long has it been since you've had sex you could actually call good?"  
  
"All sex is good," Jack gasped.  
  
"Very charitable of you. But I'll bet it's been a very long time. I'll bet it hasn't been this good in _years_. You're a hair-trigger, you are. Just waiting to go off." He chucked at Jack's moan, a sound that went straight to his already painfully hard cock. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Y-yeah." His voice trembled on the edge of another whimper.  
  
"Good." The Doctor grinned wickedly, dragging the screwdriver along the crease in Jack's thigh. Jack wriggled in frustration, unable to stop the stream of moans and small gasps every time that tiny pinpoint of pleasure touched new flesh. The Doctor ran the screwdriver over his hips and inner thighs, and back up to his chest, pointedly ignoring his straining cock. Jack arched of the bed as far as his bindings would allow.  
  
The Doctor licked his lips and looked Jack over. The man was already flushed, his breathing had a slight hitch in it. His pupils were dilated so far his eyes appeared nearly pitch black.  
  
"Oh, you _are_ a pretty one."  
  
"Thanks," Jack sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as the screwdriver stroked his inner thigh. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Still capable of complete sentences, I see," the Doctor observed, continuing his careful work. "Maybe I underestimated your staying power."  
  
Jack winked at him.  
  
"Being cheeky. Not a smart move, _Captain_."  
  
Jack wriggled, retesting his bonds. "These are good."  
  
"I was a boyscout."  
  
"Liar," Jack gasped, degenerating into moans for a moment as the Doctor focused all his attention on one spot.  
  
"That thing I said about being cheeky? Goes for insulting me, too. Should be common sense, that."  
  
"Do something," Jack pleaded, writhing under the Doctor's careful ministrations.  
  
"I am doing something," the Doctor said smugly, tracing his name into Jack's hip in Gallifreyan.  
  
Jack whined plaintively, squirming desperately. " _Please?_ "  
  
The Doctor smirked. "Well, since you ask so nicely." He ran the screwdriver along Jack's length, over the head, and back down the other side. The effect was nearly instantaneous; Jack buck his hips so hard the bed creaked underneath him. "Well, that's encouraging. Looks like I was wrong about the hair-trigger thing."  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," he chided, while his actions proved the opposite.  
  
"Please. _Please_ ," Jack moaned eagerly.  
  
The Doctor pretended to think, dragging the screwdriver back up to tease Jack's sensitized nipples. "Not just yet. Still enjoying yourself?"  
  
Jack whimpered, wriggling about on the bed like a weasel in heat.  
  
"Surely you've got more self-control than this, Captain," he said, amusement lacing his voice. Jack shook his head desperately. "What, no argument?"  
  
Jack groaned with frustration, hipped jerking upward uncontrollably.  
  
"Well, in that case."  
  
He moved the screwdriver down to rest on Jack's balls. Pleasure so intense it bordered on pain filled him, causing him to jerk nearly violently in his bonds and cry out. Just as he was absolutely certain was going to come or die, everything stopped. All sensation siphoned away. He barely had time to register that needy mewling sound he was making before the Doctors fingers curled around his cock and brought him off.  
  
Stars cleared from his eyes slowly and he found the Doctor staring down at him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Wow," he said, blinking rapidly. "Wow. That was. . .wow. What did you do?"  
  
The Doctor smirked and dangled the sonic screwdriver in front of his eyes. "Bet you don't think it's such a silly invention now."  
  
"It's not so bad," he said with a hazy grin. "I'm sure I'll get used to it."  
  
"Didn't I warn you about being cheeky?"  
  
"And against insulting you. I _was_ listening."  
  
"So you were. Yet, you chose to disobey me."  
  
"Sorry," Jack said, not sounding repentant in the slightest.  
  
"No, you're not," the Doctor corrected. "But you will be. Just as soon as you recover."  
  
"I've recovered."  
  
"You're human," the Doctor scoffed.  
  
"Genetic augmentation. No refractory period."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" The Doctor muttered. He dropped the screwdriver onto the bed. It bounced and clattered to the floor. He frowned, but didn't move to pick it up. "I guess the time for toys is over. Just lie back and relax, Captain. I'm sure you'll have a blast."  
  
"That was terrible," Jack informed him.  
  
"Really, do you even think before you open your mouth?"  
  
"Not usually."  
  
"You might want to consider learning." He paused. "Not too soon, though. I've got a few ideas for it, first."  
  
"That sounds promising."  
  
The Doctor winked at him.


End file.
